


Akuma attack

by Tiguar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiguar/pseuds/Tiguar
Summary: bottled up emotions twists people's mind and view....
Kudos: 6





	Akuma attack

Yet again, We can let go – let go our emotions

Oh, how we praise the evil that we should avoid and hate  
Instead we praise and let go  
The cause of our hell  
Our emotions

Oh, how corrupted  
Oh, how twisted  
Our salvation  
The cause

Akuma,  
Free in fear.  
Caught,  
Trapped in worry.

Oh, how corrupted  
Oh, how twisted  
Our salvation  
The cause

Oh, how we praise him  
Oh, how we fear him  
While he preys on one of us  
After she caught on of them

Oh, how corrupting  
The dark butterfly  
Our salvation  
Our hell

Oh, how we hate the cure which we should praise and love  
Instead we resent it and bottle up  
The cause of our hell  
Our emotions


End file.
